El arcoiris de luna No:11
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Una oportunidad unica se le a presentado a la joven Phanie para tener alfin a Sonic en sus brazos...pero será realmente lo correcto? o preferirá rechazar esta oportunidad...tal vez se gane algo aun mas valioso al final


El arco iris de Luna

Era una agradable mañana en casa de Marina, Sonic, Silver y Knuckles estaban afuera observando impresionados las técnicas de fuego que usaba Blaze. Ella estaba entrenando y se veía muy determinada y concentrada al atacar.

Sonic: Genial Blaze

Blaze: Gracias

Chris y Tails estaban en el laboratorio del sótano trabajando como siempre, pero esta vez, estaban desarrollando un aparato en verdad muy especial mientras Shadow estaba tomando una siesta en el sofá y Marina andaba de compras en una de las tiendas del pueblo.

Phanie estaba ocupada barriendo la casa pero se detuvo en la ventana al notar como Sonic elogiaba a Blaze. La expresión de su rostro cambio a una algo melancólica y llevó su mano a su pecho

Phanie: Desearía impresionar a Sonic de esa forma

En ese instante, apareció Marina cargando dos bolsas de papel con víveres dentro

Marina: ¿Otra vez pensando en Sonic?

Phanie: Si. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de impresionarlo y demostrarle que puedo ser la chica para él, pero es como si no existiera para sus ojos

Marina: No digas eso, Sonic te aprecia mucho

Phanie: Si, pero no como yo quisiera

Marina: Anímate, pronto llegara tu oportunidad y entonces el verá lo que tienes para ofrecer

Phanie: Espero que tengas razón

Phanie continúo barriendo hasta que noto un papel de colores en una de las bolsas con víveres

Phanie: Marina, ¿que es esto?

Marina: No lo se, un tipo me lo dio en el camino pero no lo leí

Phanie: Es sobre el festival del arco iris de luna

Marina: ¿El que?

Phanie: El arco iris de luna, es un fenómeno que ocurre una vez al año justo en esta época cuando el clima presenta las condiciones únicas para que suceda. En una isla, cerca de aquí, hacen una celebración en su honor. Allí la gente puede festejar y divertirse

Marina: Es perfecto

Phanie: ¿De que hablas?

Marina: No lo vez, es tu oportunidad de impresionar a Sonic. Tienes que invitarlo a ese festival y así los dos pasaran una romántica velada bajo la luz del arco iris de Luna

Phanie: (sonriendo) Puede que tengas razón. Muy bien, boy a decírselo ahora

Marina: Ve por él Phanie

Phanie se quitó el delantal que traía puesto y salio afuera muy emocionada, corrió hasta donde estaban Sonic y los demas

Phanie: Sonic

Sonic: Hola Phanie, que pasa?

Phanie: Bueno, Marina trajo esto consigo de la tienda

Decía Phanie mientras les mostraba el volante con la información

Sonic: ¿El arco iris de luna?

Phanie: Así es, cada año se hace esta celebración en isla Kylok y la gente se reúne a ver no solo el arco iris, también a los flikis de esa isla que danzan sobre un bello lago para celebrar el gran acontecimiento

Knuckles: ¿Un arco iris alrededor de la luna? ¿Eso es posible?

Silver: Si, pero solo en esta época del año

Blaze: Precisamente esta noche, se dan las condiciones necesarias para que suceda por eso la gente se reúne a verlo

Sonic: Suena genial, tenemos que verlo

Phanie: Eso mismo estaba pensando yo, talvez podríamos ir juntos sonic

Sonic: Suena bien para mi

Phanie ¿¡Enserio!

Sonic: Claro. Iré a decirle a Chris y Tails que saquen el Tornado X para que vayamos todos allá

Phanie: ¿Todos?

Sonic: Si, no estaría bien que alguno de nosotros se perdiera un espectáculo así, no es cierto?

Phanie: (con la mirada baja) Si, tienes razón

Sonic corrió al sótano y le aviso a Tails y Chris acerca de la excursión que habían planeado, dudaron un poco al principio pero decidieron que tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Todos subieron al Tornado X y se dirigieron a isla Kylok muy entusiasmados

Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron una linda ciudad que a las afueras tenia un hermoso lago, se bajaron del avión y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar notando que habían muchos puestos de comida y muchas otras cosas lindas para los turistas.

Chris y Tails estaban haciéndole unos ajustes a unos pequeños aparatos en forma de pistolas que habían traído consigo.

Marina: ¿No pudieron dejar eso en casa?

Tails: Lo siento, pero es que solo nos hacen falta unos ajustes para terminar

Phanie: Pasan todo el día en el laboratorio y se traen sus inventos afuera para seguir con ellos

Sonic: Así son ellos, pero uno se acostumbra

Silver: ¿Que son esas cosas?

Chris: Son unos aparatos especiales que Tails y yo diseñamos para poder adaptar las esmeraldas chaos y las esmeraldas sol entre ellas

Tails: Así, ya no habrá más reacciones electromagnéticas indeseadas

Blaze: No dejan de impresionarme

Knuckles volteo a ver a las personas del pueblo y notó que todos estaban vestidos con ropa muy elegante, vestidos de fiesta y traje de etiqueta

Knuckles: ¿Porque todos se visten tan bien?

? : Yo puedo responderte eso

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a una linda camaleón verde justo en frente

Silver: ¿Quien eres tu?

?: Mi nombre es Lola, soy la encargada de las tienda de todo lo relacionado a ropa en esta ciudad

Sonic: Enserio?

Lola: Si, yo vendo y alquilo la ropa de gala que están usando estas personas

Knuckles: ¿Pero porque todos visten así?

Lola: Es la tradición en este lugar, como el arco iris de luna ocurre una vez al año al igual que el baile de los flikis, nos gusta usar ropa elegante para celebrarlo. Cuando vi que ustedes eran los únicos sin ropa adecuada, me acerque para ver si necesitaban mi ayuda

Silver: Gracias pero estamos bien así

Sonic: Si, no necesitamos esos trajes

Lola: Si no lo hacen, la gente de esta ciudad podría sentirse ofendida

Chris: No es nuestra intención

Blaze: Quizá deberíamos hacerlo

Knuckles: ¿Estas segura?

Blaze: Es parte de su cultura

Phanie: Blaze tiene razón, hay que demostrar que le tenemos respeto a sus tradiciones

Marina: Esta decidido, ¿donde queda la tienda de ropa mas cercana Lola?

Lola: Síganme

Lola los llevó a una gran tienda de ropa llena con las prendas más hermosas de la ciudad, había una sección para varones y otra para mujeres y muchos vestidores para cambiarse de ropa. La camaleón abrió la puerta de la sección de varones y encontraron demasiados trajes de distintos tipos, colores y tallas

Chris: Wow, miren esto

Knuckles: No lo entiendo, ¿como boy a encontrar uno en especial entre tantos?

Silver: No lo se

Lola: (a las chicas) Creo que voy a tener que ayudarlos a ellos, ustedes pueden escoger sus trajes solas. Vayan a la siguiente puerta, allí esta la sección de mujeres.

Blaze, Phanie y Marina fueron y abrieron la puerta para encontrar muchos vestidos de distintos colores, estilos y tamaños

Marina: Genial

Phanie: Jamás había visto tanta ropa junta

Blaze: Yo tampoco

Marina: Son tantos, ¿como boy a ponerme solo uno?

Blaze lucia un poco extrañada ante tanta ropa, no tenia idea de por donde comenzar, hasta que Marina empezó a jalarla a ella y a Phanie adentro del salón

Marina: Vengan, tenemos poco tiempo y mucha ropa que probar

Blaze: E…esta bien

Después de unos minutos, las tres encontraron los atuendos perfectos. Phanie llevaba y vestido largo azul con una abertura al en las piernas y una tela blanca que las cubría, tenia un lindo adorno en forma de mariposa en el hombro derecho, una cinta celeste que iba desde su hombro hasta su cintura y guantes largos y blancos

Blaze llevaba uno largo en cierta forma parecido a su ropa normal pero mas elegante, era blanco abajo y púrpura en la parte del torso y las largas mangas, pero tenia los hombros descubiertos

Marina llevaba uno verde y blanco, con motivos negros, magas cortas y guantes largos y blancos

Las tres se veían muy hermosas y se reían mientras se miraban al espejo

Marina: Phanie, estas muy hermosa

Phanie: Igual que tu Marina

Marina: Seguro Sonic se impresionará al verte

Phanie: Je, je. Blaze, pareciera que hicieron ese vestido especialmente para ti

Blaze: Tu crees?

Phanie: Si, se ve genial

Lola entro al salón y se veía muy complacida al ver a las chicas tan bien arregladas

Lola: Se ven muy bien

Phanie: Gracias, ¿donde están los muchachos?

Lola: Están aquí, pasen chicos

Entraron Tails y Chris con unos trajes muy elegantes, el de Tails era dorado y el de Chris era negro

Blaze: Que bien ¿y los demas?

Tails: Ya vienen para acá

Entraron Sonic, Knuckles, Silver y Shadow en ese orden a la sala. Las chicas se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a sus amigos tan bien vestidos

Sonic llevaba un traje azul oscuro y blanco y sin corbata, con las mangas arrolladas y abierto en el pecho hasta la mitad pero se veía realmente encantador

Knuckles llevaba uno blanco pero completamente abierto en el pecho, sin corbata y también con las mangas arrolladas

Silver llevaba uno negro y cerrado, salvo el pecho por todo el pelo que tiene, con las mangas sin arrollar y Shadow lo llevaba de la misma forma solo que su traje era color carmesí

Phanie: (susurrando) oh vaya

Knuckles: Me siento como un tonto _ _U

Lola: ¿De que hablas? Te vez muy guapo con esa ropa, todos se ven así

Tails: Je, je, je

Sonic: Se siente muy diferente…y algo incomodo

Lola: Pronto se acostumbraran

Marina: "Wow amigos", que lindos están

Chris: Gracias Marina

Silver vio a Blaze tan elegante e inconcientemente dijo en voz alta que se veía hermosa

Blaze: ¿Qué dijiste?

Silver: (sonrojado) Ah…no que…me gusta tu vestido

Blaze: Ah, gracias

Phanie no le prestaba atención a nada más que a Sonic quien estaba arreglándose las mangas del traje

Sonic: ¿Qué opinas Phanie?

Phanie: Ah…bueno…

Sonic: Esta bien, no tienes que decirlo

Phanie corrió a él y lo sujetó del brazo

Phanie: Te vez tan guapo

Sonic: No me sujetes tan fuerte

Todos salieron de la enorme tienda a la calle, Tails y Chris encendieron el detector de esmeraldas y este empezó a reaccionar

Tails: Amigos miren

Chris: El detector encontró una esmeralda chaos y una esmeralda sol

Blaze: ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora lo encendieron?

Tails: Su señal interfería con los convertidores que estábamos desarrollando así que tuvimos que apagarlo durante el tiempo en que los fabricamos

Marina: ¿Dónde están las esmeraldas?

Chris: La esmeralda chaos esta al norte de la ciudad y la esmeralda sol esta al sur

Lola: Esmeraldas ¿Se refieren a esas gemas que encontramos ayer?

Shadow: ¿Sabes donde están?

Lola: Si, debido a que reaccionaban de una manera muy peligrosa, la alcaldesa decidió separarlas hasta que pudiera comunicarse con la princesa Blaze para decirle que encontramos sus esmeraldas

Knuckles: ¿Porque no nos dijiste eso antes?

Lola: Lo olvidé, je je ^^U

Todos estaban con cara de "no inventes"

Lola: La esmeralda Sol se encuentra en la tienda de una adivina y la otra esta en la oficina de la alcaldesa

Marina: Ya se que hacer: Tails, Chris, Phanie, Blaze y yo podemos ir por la esmeralda sol y Sonic y los demás pueden ir por la esmeralda chaos

Silver: Oye, ese es un buen plan

Marina: Que esperabas, soy la líder

Sonic: Eso aremos, gracias por la ayuda Lola

Lola: No hay problema y vuelvan a visitarme cuando quieran

Después de organizarse ambos grupos tomaron caminos opuestos por la calle, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y Silver iban tranquilos hasta que notaron que la gente se les quedaba mirando, en especial las chicas. Estas estaban susurrando cosas entre ellas y diciendo en voz alta "que lindos", "que equidna tan guapo", "que erizo mas encantador", "tendrán novias". Shadow ignoró los comentarios por completo, Sonic devolvía los saludos amistosamente, pero Knuckles y Silver estaban muy rojos y con la cabeza abajo tratando de evitar el contacto visual con alguna, con cada halago, era mayor su vergüenza

Silver: …Todos nos están mirando

Knuckles: Es culpa de esta ropa, sabia que era una mala idea usarla

Sonic: Nos mirarían aun peor si no la lleváramos, además no se trata de los trajes si no, de que quienes los están usando

Shadow: hmj…

Sonic: Nos vemos bien y la gente lo nota

Silver: Quizá lo notan demasiado

Sonic: Solo debemos ir por las esmeraldas, ver el arco iris de luna y podremos regresar a casa

La atención de Silver se desvió a una de las tiendas y vio un hermoso collar con bellas gemas púrpuras colgando, se acerco al la tienda para ver de cerca el collar

Silver: Este collar me recuerda a Blaze

?: Tienes un buen gusto querido

Silver: ¿Que?

Silver levantó la mirada y vio a la vendedora de la tienda donde estaba el collar

Vendedora: ¿Te gusta? Es una de las piezas mas lindas de este lugar

Silver: Me gusta pero no para mí sino para alguien más

Vendedora: ¿De quien se trata?

Silver: De mi amiga la princesa Blaze, este collar es del mismo color de su ropa

Vendedora: ¿Y piensas obsequiárselo?

Silver (nervioso y levemente sonrojado): Ah…no, no…yo solo digo que me la recuerda

Vendedora: Es una lástima porque a cualquier chica le gustaría un presente como éste

Silver: ¿Enserio?

Vendedora: Si, y aunque no le gustaran mucho las joyas, de todas formas valoraría la intención de quien se lo de

Silver: No tengo tanto dinero

Vendedora: Bueno, si esto fuera para la princesa Blaze, yo podría hacerte un pequeño descuento pero si no lo quieres…

Silver: Espere…me gustaría comprarlo

Vendedora: Eres un buen niño, te lo dejare a mitad de precio

La vendedora metió el collar en una pequeña caja blanca y se la entregó a Silver al mismo tiempo que él le entregó el dinero

Silver: Gracias

Sonic: "Oye Silver"

Knuckles: "¿Qué estas haciendo? Muévete, tenemos trabajo"

Silver: Ya boy (a la vendedora) gracias otra vez y adiós

Vendedora: Adiós y vuelve pronto

Silver corrió hacia Sonic y los demás un poco emocionado

Sonic: ¿Qué hacías en esa tienda?

Silver: Nada, solo miraba

Knuckles: ¿Que hay en esa caja?

Silver (sonrojado): No es nada enserio

Sonic lo miró con cara de "si, como no" pero no le dijo nada y solo siguió caminando

Mientras tanto, Chris y los demás habían llegado a la tienda en donde se encontraba la esmeralda sol. La tienda le pertenecía a una joven gata de la misma edad que la madre de Cream, ella era adivina y vendía toda clase de amuletos, pociones y hechizos de amor

Phanie: Que interesante lugar

Blaze: Miren, es la esmeralda sol

Vieron como la esmeralda sol estaba en una vitrina al lado de la puerta que daba a la trastienda de la cual salió la dueña del local

Lococo: Mi nombre es Lococo ¿En que puedo servirles?

Blaze: Soy la princesa Blaze y necesito que me entregue la esmeralda sol que tiene en esta tienda

Chris: Por favor

Lococo: La princesa Blaze, claro que se la entregare de inmediato

Lococo sacó la esmeralda de la vitrina y se la entregó a Blaze quien se la entregó a Tails para que él y Chris la trataran con su nuevo invento para que no reaccionara de mala manera al juntarla con una esmeralda chaos

Mientras hacían eso, Phanie y Marina estaban mirando las curiosidades que había en esa tienda. La atención de Phanie se desvió hacia la bola de cristal que había en la mesa que se encontraba justo en el centro de la tienda

Phanie: ¿Que es esto?

Marina: ¿No sabes lo que es una bola de cristal?

Phanie: Bueno, me contaron un poco pero jamás supe para que sirven exactamente

Lococo: Con ella puedo ver el futuro de las personas

Marina: ¿Enserio puede ver el futuro?

Lococo: Si, muchas personas vienen desde muy lejos para que yo les diga su futuro en todo pero especialmente en el amor

Marina: ¿Puede decirme si algún día seré capitana de mi propia flota de barcos?

Lococo: Seguro

Phanie: Marina, no me digas que crees en todo esto

Marina: ¿De que hablas?

Phanie: En esto de predecir el futuro, los amuletos y esas cosas

Lococo: ¿Tú no lo crees querida?

Phanie: Desde luego que no, nadie puede decir lo que pasara en el futuro, es uno mismo quien forja su destino con el paso de los años

Lococo: Parece que tengo a otra incrédula, si estas tan segura de que miento ¿porque no dejas que te lea el futuro?

Phanie: (poniendo las manos en la mesa) Inténtelo si puede

Lococo miro a su bola de cristal con atención y luego comenzó a hablar sin quitarle la mirada de enzima

Lococo: …Puedo ver que…estas locamente enamorada de uno de tus amigos

Marina: ¡¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Que más ve?

Lococo: Veo que estas triste porque este chico no te presta la suficiente atención. Es alguien muy aventurero y valiente dispuesto a dar su vida por sus amigos, un amante de la velocidad y la libertad

Phanie (algo sorprendida): mmm…

Lococo: Tu futuro es incierto, pero puedo asegurarte que sin importar lo que pase, tu y ese chico estarán juntos para siempre de una u otra forma. Aun asi, estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que también te ame

Marina: Todo eso es cierto, es buena

Phanie: (algo enojada) ¿Bueno y que con eso?

Lococo: Yo puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo

Todos: "¿Qué?"

Tails: ¿Enserio puede hacerlo?

Lococo (sacando un pequeño saquito morado de tela): Si, este es el hechizo de amor más poderoso que tengo, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible

Blaze: ¿Pero para que es?

Lococo: Si Phanie lo usa tal como yo se lo diga, el chico que ama se enamorara perdidamente de ella

Phanie (con una sorpresa increíble): ¡¿Qué?

Marina: ¿Oíste eso Phanie?, esta es tu oportunidad, finalmente podrás hacer que Sonic te ame

Phanie: Yo…

Marina: ¿No vas a tomar el hechizo Phanie?

Phanie: "¡No lo se!"

Tails: No es para que te alteres

Lococo: …parece que estas indecisa, que te parece si te lo llevas por ahora y lo piensas y luego cuando ya tengas tu decisión, regresas y me la haces saber

Marina: Ella acepta

Blaze: Marina, no respondas por ella

Marina tomó el hechizo y se lo dio a Phanie pero ella se veía demasiado confundida al respecto. En ese instante, el comunicador de Chris empezó a sonar, era Sonic quien estaba llamando

Sonic: Chris

Chris: ¿Qué sucede Sonic?

Phanie:…Sonic

Sonic: Ya tenemos la esmeralda chaos, estamos por llegar a ustedes

Chris: Entendido (cuelga), ya terminamos con la esmeralda sol así que vámonos

Blaze: Gracias por su cooperación señorita Lococo

Lococo: Fue un place (a Phanie) espero que regreses pronto con tu respuesta querida

Phanie:…Mi nombre es Phanie

Todos salieron de la tienda y vieron a Sonic y a los demas acercándose

Marina: Hola, veo que tuvieron suerte

Sonic: (mostrando la esmeralda) Si, en cuanto le explicamos todo a la alcaldesa, nos dio la esmeralda chaos

Silver: Y ya la tratamos con tu invento Tails

Tails sacó la esmeralda sol y se sintió orgulloso al ver que no sucedía ninguna reacción magnética extraña

Blaze: Los aparatos si funcionan después de todo

Sonic: Tails y Chris son los mejores cuando de máquinas se trata

Knuckles notó como Phanie miraba fijamente el saquito púrpura que tenia en sus manos

Knuckles: ¿Qué tienes allí Phanie?

Phanie: Ah…

Marina: Es un hechizo de amor

Sonic, Silver y Knuckles: ¿Un hechizo de amor?

Marina: Si, la vendedora de esta tienda se lo dio a Phanie para que así Sonic la ame también

Sonic: (con cara de "hay no") …Otra vez no…

Marina: Ella va a usarlo así que mejor te acostumbras a la idea de amarla Sonic ¿verdad Phanie?

Phanie: …No lo sé

Sonic: Ah?

Phanie: No creo que pueda hacerlo

Marina: ¿Por qué no?

Phanie: Desde muy pequeña, mi familia y maestros me enseñaron a no confiar nunca en adivinos, pociones, amuletos o hechizos. Me dijeron que estaba en contra de las tradiciones y creencias de mi pueblo y que el destino se forja según las decisiones que uno toma durante su vida…Si lo uso, estaré traicionando a mi gente

Marina: Pero Phanie, esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de conseguir el amor

Knuckles: (A Sonic) Mejor prepárate para salir corriendo

Sonic: Lo tendré presente

Blaze: Marina, no puedes pedirle a Phanie que rompa con la tradición de su pueblo

Marina: ¿Pero no lo vez? Esto debía pasar. El volante que me dieron en la tienda, el arco iris de luna esta noche y que la esmeralda sol estuviera en la tienda donde a Phanie le dieron este hechizo. No pudo ser coincidencia, yo creo que su felicidad es más importante que su tradición

Blaze: Ella tiene que serle fiel a su gente

Marina: No, ella tiene que ser feliz

Phanie: "¡Ya basta!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante los gritos de Phanie

Blaze: Phanie, no queríamos…

Phanie: Se supone que la decisión es mía…Solo déjenme en paz para que pueda pensar

Justo en ese instante se oyó una explosión muy cerca de ellos

Knuckles: ¿Qué fue eso?

Vieron como la gente huía asustada, luego se dieron cuenta de la razón, un gran robot en forma de escorpión se estaba acercando a ellos, era el Doctor Eggman con su nuevo invento

Eggman: Bueno, parece que lograron llegar primero pero no dejare que se vallan con las esmeraldas

Sonic: Ey Eggman, ya era hora de que aparecieras con otro de tus locos robots

Bocoe: Este no es un robot cualquiera

Decoe: No vas a reírte cuando estés entre sus pinzas

Blaze: Ese tipo otra vez

Silver: Démosle una lección antes de que ahuyente a todos los turistas

Lococo salió de la tienda al escuchar el escándalo

Lococo: ¿Qué sucede?

Phanie: Lococo, vete de aquí, es muy peligroso

Lococo: Pero…

Phanie: "Corre"

Lococo, al igual que los demás que se encontraban allí, se fueron corriendo a un lugar seguro

Sonic: (Quitándose el saco) ¿Porque no tratas de atraparme si puedes Eggman?

Bokún: ¿Porque te quitas el traje?

Sonic: Es rentado

Eggman: Muy bien Sonic, pero no estaba pensando en capturarte a ti

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Eggman accionó una palanca y una de las pinzas del robot atrapó a Phanie

Phanie: "Suéltame"

Sonic: Déjala ir Eggman

Eggman: Yo en tu lugar guardaría silencio Sonic, ahora entrégame las esmeraldas o mi robot le romperá algunos huesos a la chica

Marina: ¡Eres tan horrible!

Tails: Iré por el Tornado X

Silver: Espera Tails, tengo una mejor idea

Sonic: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Silver: Usaré mis poderes para paralizar a Eggman mientras tu y Shadow aprovechan para rescatar a Phanie

Sonic: Suena bien ¿estas listo Shadow?

Shadow: Siempre lo estoy

Eggman: ¿No escuchaste Sonic? Dame las esmeraldas a tu dama indefensa se muere

Phanie:… ¿Qué dijiste?

Eggman: Te dije dama indefensa

Phanie comienza a arder en llamas de ira y a reflejar un profundo odio es su mirada

Decoe: "Se enojó"

Bocoe: "Mejor la bajamos doctor"

Phanie: (con un tono que demostraba su furia) ¡"Nadie me dice indefensa y se queda como si nada"!

Chris, Tails y Silver tenían algo de miedo al verla así

Phanie: No soy débil…"SOY UNA GUERRERA"

Phanie sacó sus dagas y las lanzo al panel de control del robot afectando sus circuitos lo cual, izo que la pinza la soltara. Aterrizó ilesa en el suelo y luego rasgo su vestido para que no lo estorbara al pelear, sacó su espada y la separó en dos mitades teniendo una en cada mano

Phanie: Veamos si esto les gusta

Phanie abrió a cuchillazos un agujero en el robot, entró por este y empezó a destruir sin piedad todo lo que encontraba en su interior

Bocún: ¡Doctor, esta destruyéndolo por dentro!

Eggman: "Los controles no responden"

Phanie salio del robot justo de debajo de los pies de Eggman haciendo que este cayera de espaldas

Phanie: Van a pagar por haberme insultado, eligieron el peor momento para molestarme

Decoe: Espera, fue el doctor Eggman quien te llamó débil, no nosotros

Bocoe: ¿Podrías dejarnos ir?

Phanie los ignoró y destruyó por completo el panel de control, luego arrancó un parte cilíndrica del robot al ver como Eggman trataba de escapar en su mini nave

Eggman: Muévanse payasos metálicos

Phanie: Yo los enviaré lejos de aquí

Phanie tomo la pieza que había arrancado como bat de baseball y de un golpe mandó a los 4 muy lejos de allí

Los demás la estaban mirando impresionados al ver que ella sola lo había derrotado pero el panel destruido empezó a hacer corto circuito

Tails: "Oh no", el robot va a estallar

Chris: Y Phanie está allá arriba

Sonic saltó y aterrizó en el robot, tomó a Phanie y la saco justo antes de que estallara, él la protegió usando su cuerpo como escudo

Sonic: ¿Estas bien Phanie?

Phanie: Si, gracias Sonic

Sonic: Phanie, a veces actúas como loca

Phanie: (sonriendo) Tal vez…pero tengo mis razones para hacerlo, querido Sonic

Sonic: (con cara de "Oh vaya") Si tu lo dices

Una hora después, ya estaba anocheciendo y todos los habitantes del lugar se dirigían al lago para ver el espectáculo del arco iris de luna

Sonic y los demás también se dirigían a ese lugar pero Phanie se detuvo de pronto

Chris: ¿Qué pasa Phanie?

Phanie: (Mirando el saquito con el hechizo de amor) Tengo que ir a un lugar primero, adelántense y yo los alcanzaré luego

Silver: (A Sonic) Tal vez pondrá a funcionar el hechizo

Knuckles: (A Sonic) Mejor cuídate Sonic

Sonic:…

Phanie: Ya váyanse, yo iré en un momento

Tails: De acuerdo pero no te retrases

Blaze: Ya casi es hora

Phanie regresó a la tienda de Lococo mientras los demás se iban al lago. Ella entro a la tienda y encontró a Lococo sentada a la mesa donde tenía su bola de cristal

Phanie: Ya volví

Lococo: Hola Phanie, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de cómo venciste a ese horrible sujeto…y ¿ya decidiste si usar el hechizo que te di con Sonic?

Phanie: No boy a usarlo

Lococo: ¿Por qué?

Phanie: Porque no puedo obligar a Sonic a hacer algo que no desea, su felicidad es más importante para mí

Lo que ellas no sabían era que Sonic estaba afuera de la tienda escuchando todo lo que decían

Phanie: Quiero que él me ame pero por lo que soy en realidad y por su propia decisión. Solo así tendría valor para mi…lo siento

Sonic sonríe

Lococo: Sabia que al final tomarías la decisión correcta

Phanie: ¿Qué?

Lococo: Te di ese hechizo para ver si el amor que sientes por Sonic es verdadero. Al final, al preferir la felicidad de él antes que la tuya, me demostraste que si lo es y estoy orgullosa

Phanie: (sonriendo) Que tramposa, lo supo todo el tiempo. Me puso una prueba

Lococo: Si y la aprobaste. Sonic tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga

Phanie: (negando con la cabeza) No, soy yo la que tiene suerte al tenerlo a mi lado…gracias, hoy aprendí algo muy importante

Phanie se despidió de Lococo y salió de la tienda solo para ver que Sonic estaba parado allí frente a ella

Phanie: Sonic ¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás? Ya casi…

Phanie dejó de hablar al ver como Sonic le mostraba una bella rosa amarilla

Phanie: ¿Es para mi?

Sonic: Si, te la mereces por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste hoy

Phanie: (tomando la rosa) Gracias

Sonic: Vayamos juntos a ver el arco iris

Phanie: …Me encantaría

Al ir caminando, Phanie se extrañó de la actitud de Sonic hacia ella

Phanie: ¿Por qué de pronto me pones tanta atención?

Sonic: Yo siempre te pongo atención, solo que tengo que desviarla hacia todos los demás y…creo que no tiene nada de malo que te de gusto de vez en cuando

Phanie:-_Él sabe lo que hice_- Gracias Sonic

Phanie tomó del brazo a Sonic y juntos se fueron al lago donde estaban los otros

Todos observaban el maravilloso espectáculo, tanto el baile de los flikis como los aros coloridos que se formaban alrededor de la luna, eran una belleza inigualable

Shadow estaba sentado solo en una gran piedra mirando al cielo mientras las chicas se reunían a su alrededor a apreciar su figura enmarcada por la luz

A Silver y a Knuckles los acosaban otras chicas lo que hacia que se apenaran mucho y por lo tanto no vieron mucho del espectáculo

Silver logró librarse de ellas y fue directo hacia Blaze, bastante nervioso y sonrojado

Silver: Blaze

Blaze: ¿Qué sucede Silver?

Silver: Bueno yo…yo quería…esto es para ti

Silver sacó la caja blanca donde tenia guardado el collar que había comprado antes. Blaze tomó la caja y la abrió, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver lo que tenia dentro

Marina: Wow, es hermoso

Phanie: Tienes buen gusto Silver

Blaze: Silver ¿Escogiste esto para mi?

Silver dijo si con la cabeza

Blaze: (sonrojada) Muchas gracias…es muy bonito

Silver: (sonrojado) me alegro que te guste

Los muchachos los miraban con cara de "que lindo", luego se sentaron a seguir disfrutando del espectáculo natural

Phanie se quedó todo el tiempo al lado de Sonic, feliz por haberse ganado su respeto y por haber echo lo correcto

**.com/sonicxvenezuela/**

.com/watch?v=ATyB5rf6VNY&feature=related

.net/posts/tv-peliculas-series/915258/Sonic-X-del-01-al-78-en-Espa%C3%

.com/category/sonic/

.com/wiki/Sonic_Univers

.net/posts/manga-anime/4156530/Sonic-X-_Version-Japonesa_


End file.
